The advent of computers today in almost every field of business and technology has brought with it the advent, as well, of a host industry for computer support materials and services. One area in which these support services are required is in the transportation of materials to and from the computer system at the computer work site. There has been, however, little or not advance made in the area of carrying cases or bags for transporting quite common computer supply materials, particularly computer tapes and reels and information-bearing computer printout sheets. For example, a computer system at a work site might have an input component or a storage component which uses computer tape wound on reels or the like, which reels have to be manually transported to the computer work site. The same conditions (but in reverse) apply to the transportation of materials or supplies from the computer work site (to another work site usually), particularly the printout sheets that issue from computer printout components. At present, such tape-reels and printout sheets are inefficiently transported to and from the computer work site, either loosely or in bags or cases which are not designed to carry such materials.
There is a need, therefore, to provide special purpose carrying bags or cases for computer tapes and printout sheets, in other words a need for providing carrying cases whose purpose it would be to effectively and efficiently support the computer system itself, that is, efficiently support the in-flow to and the out-flow from such a system. Such bags or cases should conform to the requirements of the particular item to be transported; and each case should be quite special to the specific item for which it was designed and should, therefore, take into account such factors as ease of handling, accessibility to the interior of the case, easy and effective manipulation of the materials carried in the case, as well as the efficient and economic use of materials for the construction of such cases.